Kinetic energy storage means for use on self-propelled vehicles are known in the art. For example, an article entitled "Flywheels" from the December 1973 Scientific American illustrates one energy storage means. The article discusses dual, counter-rotating coaxial flywheels and their applicability as energy storage devices for self-propelled vehicles. The article does not discuss any way to integrate the dual flywheels with the vehicle nor with the various electrical and mechanical systems carried on the vehicle.
Bock U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,620 discloses a vehicle propulsion system which is controlled by an analog type computing device and includes a so-called flywheel electric transmission (FLET) which comprises a single flywheel and clutch coupled motor/generator units, one of which is mechanically coupled at all times to a continuously operating heat engine, with the armatures of both units being carried by the flywheel. Bock also discloses an all-electric version of such a system in which the heat engine is replaced by a battery pack and the flywheel motor/generator units in the FLET are at all times mechanically coupled to each other and to a motor/generator unit mechanically coupled to the vehicle drive wheels. Operational control of vehicle speed in this system is by change in motor/generator unit excitation frequency rather than by bi-directional switching.
Stanton et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,729 discloses an electrical power conversion system involving bidirectional switch means and related circuitry as applied to flywheel energy storage systems and the like, and is of particular interest to the present invention from the point of view of its teaching as to the state of the art of converting electrical energy at a low or zero frequency (DC) to variable higher frequencies and vice versa.
The patent to Locker et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,702, discloses a drive system for high inertia loads, such as a motor vehicle, including a flywheel. The drive system shown does not include the use of a means to replenish the vehicle energy losses with the electric drive means used to propel the vehicle. As a result, the vehicle in a short time no longer is self-propelled.
The present invention uses drive mechanisms in combination an intermittently operated auxiliary energy source, including a heat engine such as an internal combustion engine, to both propel the vehicle and to replenish vehicle energy losses, respectively. When combined with the disclosed energy storage means, the present invention provides a highly efficient, long range self-propelled vehicle.